Namimori Bridge
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Berhati-hatilah terhadap 'mereka' yang ada di jembatan Namimori. Karena jika kau lengah sedikit saja, 'mereka' akan menarikmu ke dalam dunia kegelapan di mana 'mereka' berada. —a friendship!8059 fanfiction / crossfic / warning inside!


"Gokudera, aku punya tempat uji nyali yang baru, lho!" ucap Yamamoto pada Gokudera yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur.

"HAH? SERIUS?" Gokudera langsung merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Antusias dengan ucapan si pemuda _raven_.

"Iya, kamu tahu 'kan jembatan Namimori?"

"Tempat terjadinya kecelakaan beruntun yang memakan banyak korban itu? Tahu!"

"Hahaha, sepertinya Gokudera bersemangat sekali, ya." Yamamoto tertawa melihat binar-binar yang seakan muncul dari iris _emerald _pemuda itu. "Nah, katanya setelah kecelakaan beruntun jadi banyak orang yang bunuh diri di situ, lho!"

Mendengar lanjutannya, mata Gokudera semakin berbinar-binar. "Menarik! Kalau begitu, sudah kuputuskan tempat uji nyali kita yang selanjutnya di sana!" koar pemuda bersurai perak itu bersemangat.

Yamamoto balas tertawa melihat tingkahnya, "hahaha. Ayo!"

* * *

**Namimori Bridge**

_the darkness inside the payphone_

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic © Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**Warning! AR(Alternate Reality) karena di sini Yamamoto sama Gokudera sahabatan dan tidak mengenal dunia mafia. Crossfic (dan dirubah seadanya). Maybe OOC. Maybe you'll find a lot of typos here. Those who doesn't like it feel free to click 'back'**

**.**

**.**

**Hati-hati ditemani saat membaca**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sinar senja membias mengenai dua pemuda yang sedang duduk di balkon rumah keluarga Gokudera, menyisakan sinar oranye yang terpantul di setiap tubuh mereka. Yamamoto dan Gokudera sedang asyik mencari sesuatu di Gugle menggunakan iPad milik si pemuda perak. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka untuk mencari informasi terlebih dahulu sebelum beraksi melakukan uji nyali.

"Wow! Semenjak kecelakaan beruntun itu terjadi sudah ada 30 orang yang bunuh diri?!" Yamamoto berteriak kaget, terus memperhatikan layar yang berpindah-pindah.

"Berisik, _yakyuu-baka_! Jangan berteriak tepat di sebelah telingaku!" Gokudera menatap tak suka.

"Hehehe, maaf! Nah, sekarang, kapan kita melakukan uji nyalinya?" tanya Yamamoto sembari meregangkan tubuh. Ternyata ber-_browsing_ ria selama dua jam membuat tubuhnya pegal.

"Minggu malam saja bagaimana?" tanya Gokudera, ikut meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Sip! Jam duabelas malam, ya!" tambah Yamamoto, senyuman senang nampak di bibirnya.

Gokudera ikut-ikutan tersenyum, "he'eh. Aku tunggu langsung kau di jembatan Namimori!"

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang di jembatan Namimori. Membuat helai-helai _raven_ Yamamoto berkibar menghancurkan gaya rambut _spike_-nya. Yamamoto mendengus agak kesal. Karena selain rambutnya jadi berantakan, Gokudera masih belum datang juga.

"Duh, Gokudera kemana, sih? Tumben-tumbenan dia telat. Biasanya 'kan malah dia yang datang paling pertama," dengusnya sambil meniupi tangan yang kedinginan.

Tak terasa, malah sudah semakin larut. Angin malam berhembus semakin kuat hingga rasanya seakan-akan menusuk tulang. Kendaraan sudah berhenti melintasi jembatan. Yamamoto merasa ia mendengar sesuatu yang aneh, seperti suara bisikan, tapi sekuat tenaga ia abaikan. Walaupun begitu, pemuda bersurai perak itu belum nampak juga.

Yamamoto menilik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya gelisah. Jarum sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Itu berarti Gokudera sudah terlambat satu jam dari yang mereka janjikan.

"Aduuuh, Gokudera mana, sih? Kok belum datang juga." Yamamoto mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya tak sabar. "Ah, iya, kutelepon saja ya? Kok lupa." Lalu tangannya segera merogoh saku jaket mencari _handphone_, tapi hasilnya nihil; ia tak menemukan apapun.

"Ketinggalan?" Yamamoto bertanya pada diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu tengah menatapnya tajam hingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Diliriknya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari 'sesuatu' yang tengah menatapnya.

Dan ia berani bersumpah melihat ada sekelebat bayangan putih yang melintas tak jauh dari dirinya.

Yamamoto panik. Dirinya ingin berlari tunggang langgang tapi urung saat melihat kotak telepon berwarna merah. Ah, lagipula Gokudera akan mengamuk jika ia tidak ada di tempat yang mereka janjikan.

Yamamoto menelan ludah mengumpulkan keberanian sebelum berjalan mendekati kotak telepon itu. Pintunya berderit tak ramah saat ia memasukinya. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Yamamoto menekan nomor telepon Gokudera.

"_Tuut…"_

Nada penghubung baru saja terdengar satu kali. Tetapi bulu kuduk Yamamoto kembali berdiri begitu mendengar suara ngilu karena gesekan sesuatu yang tajam ke kaca kotak telepon.

'_Tidak. Jangan lihat, Yamamoto. Jangan lihat…'_

"_Tuut–… halo? Siapa ini?"_

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto berteriak lega begitu sambungannya terjawab. "Gokudera, kamu di mana? Kenapa belum datang?"

"_Huh? Yamamoto? Memangnya kamu di mana?"_ tanya balik Gokudera. Kedua alisnya menyatu pertanda kebingungan.

"Aku di jembatan Namimori. Aku sudah menunggu Gokudera selama satu jam! Kenapa belum datang juga?!" Tersirat nada kesal dari ucapan Yamamoto.

"_Bukannya kita janjiannya Minggu malam? Sekarang kan Malam minggu, bodoh! Bisa ngebedain hari nggak, sih?!"_ jawab Gokudera sewot. Kesal dengan kebodohan temannya.

"Lho? Bukannya kamu bilang malam Minggu, ya?"

"_Minggu malam, yakyuu-baka!"_ Perempatan urat muncul di dahi Gokudera. _"Lagipula kau pakai nomor siapa, sih? Kok nomornya diprivasi? Nggak ada kerjaan amat ngeprivasi nomor. Kaya kamu orang penting aja, huh,"_ omel si pemuda perak kesal.

"Privasi? Aku pakai kotak telepon umum, kok. _Handphone_-ku tertinggal soalnya."

Manik _emerald_ itu membelalak terkejut.

"_Yamamoto, setahuku tidak ada kotak telepon umum di jembatan Namimori…"_ ucap Gokudera dengan nada tertahan. Perasaan tak enak tiba-tiba menjalar di dadanya.

"Hahaha, Gokudera jangan bercanda. Kalau nggak ada, aku nggak akan bisa menelepon Gokudera, kan?"

Tok Tok

Suara ketukan dari arah pintu telepon membuat Yamamoto refleks menolehkan wajah. Iris _auburn_-nya menangkap seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian pekerja kantoran dengan mimik wajah menyuruh dirinya supaya lekas keluar dari situ. Yamamoto terkejut melihat pria itu, tapi yang membuat ia lebih terkejut lagi adalah ada jajaran orang berjejer menunggu giliran mereka.

'_Aneh, sejak kapan jadi banyak orang?'_ batin Yamamoto. Namun sedikit perasaan lega menyelimuti dirinya.

"_Yamamoto, woy, yakyuu-baka! Kenapa diam saja?!"_

"Ah, ehm, Gokudera, teleponnya kuputus saja, ya? Ada banyak orang berjejer menunggu giliran. Gokudera cepat datang, dong! Aku tadi ketakutan karena tadi tidak ada orang sama sekali," ucap Yamamoto lalu menutup gagang telepon.

Sepintas Gokudera mengingat suatu cerita tentang jembatan Namimori. Oh, ini benar-benar gawat. _"YAKYUU-BAKA! TUNGGU JANGAN MENUTUP TELEPONNYA! WOY, YAKYUU-BAKAAA!"_

"Apa?!" Yamamoto kembali menjawab dengan sedikit kesal. Untung saja dia belum menutup gagang telepon sepenuhnya hingga masih sempat mendengar teriakan Gokudera dari seberang sana.

"_Tunggu di situ! Kumohon jangan keluar selangkah pun dari situ! Dan yang terpeting, JANGAN MENUTUP TELEPONNYA!"_ teriak Gokudera panik. Membuat Yamamoto menjauhkan gagang telepon karena tidak mau tuli mendadak.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Akan kujelaskan nanti. Tunggu aku datang! Aku akan menjemputmu! DAN INGAT JANGAN MENUTUP TELEPONNYA! MENGERTI?"_

"Hu-huh? Baiklah." Yamamoto menjawab bingung tetapi tetap menuruti. Setelah itu Gokudera pergi tanpa menutup teleponnya. Meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan di benak Yamamoto.

Tigapuluh menit telah berlalu. Yamamoto tidak menutup teleponnya, sambungan dari Gokudera juga masih terhubung. Lalu muncul lagi sebuah pertanyaan aneh di benaknya. Kenapa uang receh bisa bertahan sampai tigapuluh menit lamanya tanpa terputus?

Pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu kotak telepon telah berhenti dan menunduk. Setelah ditilik-tilik, Yamamoto baru sadar kalau wajah orang-orang yang menunggu giliran mereka berpakaian lusuh dan wajahnya pucat sepucat mayat.

Tentu saja bulu kuduknya kembali berdiri untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Gokudera? Gokudera ada di mana? Cepat kemari! Aku merasa ada yang sangat aneh di sini!" Tapi hanya sunyi yang membalas, sepertinya Gokudera sengaja meninggalkan _handphone_-nya di rumah.

Tanpa disadarinya, Gokudera ternyata sedang berlari dengan panik mendekati Yamamoto. Sejauh iris _emerald_-nya memandang, tak ada siapapun di situ. Tidak ada kotak telepon dan juga tak ada orang-orang yang berjejer menunggu giliran mereka.

Hanya ada Yamamoto. Berdiri di tepi jembatan seperti orang yang akan menjatuhkan diri ke sungai. Namun anehnya, tangannya seakan-akan memegang sesuatu seperti gagang telepon.

Yamamoto masih tidak menyadari Gokudera datang sampai pemuda bersurai perak itu menarik lengannya. Membuat Yamamoto dengan tidak elitnya terjerembab ke aspal jalanan yang keras. Pemuda _raven_ itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, bintang seakan-akan berputar mengelilingi kepala, dirinya nyaris saja pingsan jika—

"_YAKYUU-BAKA_ CEPAT SADARLAH!"

—Gokudera tidak menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan keras.

"Hn? Gokudera? Gokudera kenapa kamu membantingku dari kotak telep–… eh, kotak teleponnya mana?!" Yamamoto menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari benda kotak berwarna merah.

"Tidak ada kotak telepon bodoh! Sudah kubilang juga apa! Sudahlah, nanti akan kujelaskan lagi," tukas Gokudera sambil membopong Yamamoto yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

Tiba-tiba saja suara kaki terseret-seret terdengar di balik punggung mereka. Gokudera menoleh penasaran tetapi langsung ia sesali karena kini di balik mereka terdapat sekumpulan orang-orang yang sudah pasti bukan mahluk hidup lagi.

Beberapa dari mereka berwajah hancur, pakaian mereka robek memperlihatkan luka menganga yang menghasilkan cairan merah berbau amis, dan bahkan beberapa kehilangan anggota tubuhnya –entah itu tangan atau kaki. Rumor berkata bahwa mereka adalah arwah korban kecelakaan beruntun.

"LARI LARI!" Gokudera berteriak panik dan refleks berlari meninggalkan Yamamoto.

Yamamoto ingin ikut berlari namun urung begitu merasakan tangan pucat yang terasa amat dingin mencengkram bahunya kuat. Kukunya yang tajam menusuk bahu Yamamoto, membuat ia meringis perih. Tidak, ia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Ia yakin sekali kalau wajah si empunya tangan lebih seram daripada tangannya.

"Kau harusnya ikut kami…" ucapnya berbisik tepat di telinga Yamamoto. Suaranya serak, berat, dan seram.

Yamamoto menelan ludahnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil berteriak ketakutan. Tak mempedulikan cekikikan dari sosok yang menyentuh pundaknya tadi.

.

.

.

=_flashback_=

_Gokudera tidur-tiduran di kasurnya sambil memainkan handphone. Ia sedang mencari-cari artikel tentang jembatan Namimori setelah Yamamoto pulang ke rumah; rupanya pemuda itu masih belum terpuaskan rasa penasarannya._

_Link sebuah blog pribadi tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya. Ia klik link itu dan muncullah sebuah posting berisi semacam jurnal tentang pemilik blog tersebut yang menceritakan tentang jembatan Namimori…_

.

.

**[ Posted by anonymous ]**

**Hari ini seorang temanku meninggal setelah dia memutus teleponku. Katanya, **_**handphone**_** miliknya tertinggal di kantor sehingga dia terpaksa menggunakan kotak telepon yang ada di jembatan Namimori dan memintaku untuk menjemputnya.**

**Kupikir aneh, memangnya ada kotak telepon di jembatan Namimori? Kurasa tidak. Tak lama, setelah aku sampai di jembatan Namimori untuk menjemput temanku, aku menemukan temanku mati. Mayatnya terambang di air saat aku menemukannya. Dan yang lebih aneh, tidak ada satupun kotak telepon di jembatan Namimori.**

**Apa ini sebuah misteri? Apa ini kutukan dari arwah-arwah yang meninggal dari kecelakaan lalu? Entah, aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu.**

**Hanya satu pesan yang dapat kusampaikan dari postingan ini.**

**Berhati-hatilah terhadap 'mereka' yang ada di jembatan Namimori…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end**

* * *

**A/N :** Jeng jeng jeng! saya iseng-iseng publish cerita horror di fandom KHR karena merasa miris genre horror di KHR itu sedikit banget. Sebenarnya sih ini crossfic dari fic saya yang ada di fandom Bleach. Cuma diubah dikit-dikit biar menyesuaikan sama karakter. Maafkan saya nggak kreatif karena tujuan utama saya itu cuma ngisi entri horror di KHRI, hihihi. /plak/ Sebenarnya, fic ini terinspirasi dari legenda urban dari Negara apaaa gitu, saya lupa. Yang penting bukan dari Negara Indonesia.

Orz, fyi, saya publish cerita ini pas tengah malem nih. Ada yang mau baca nggak, ya? Kufufufu.

Nggak sempet _proof-read_ karena mata sudah mengantuk dan mulai ngerasa ada yang nemenin waktu ngetik… /ming/

Ini saya kasih omake biar nanti nggak takut keluar rumah sendirian malem-malem (ada shonen-ai nya dikit-dikit btw, hoho). Jangan lupa review setelah membaca~ /lambai2/

* * *

**Omake**

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto berteriak lega begitu sambungannya terjawab. "Gokudera, kamu di mana? Kenapa belum datang?"

"_Huh? Yamamoto? Memangnya kamu di mana?"_ tanya balik Gokudera. Kedua alisnya menyatu pertanda kebingungan.

"Aku di jembatan Namimori. Aku sudah menunggu Gokudera selama satu jam! Kenapa belum datang juga?!" Tersirat nada kesal dari ucapan Yamamoto.

"_Bukannya kita janjiannya Minggu malam? Sekarang kan Malam minggu, bodoh! Bisa ngebedain hari nggak, sih?!"_ jawab Gokudera sewot. Kesal dengan kebodohan temannya.

"Lho? Bukannya kamu bilang malam Minggu, ya?"

"_Minggu malam, yakyuu-baka!"_ Perempatan urat muncul di dahi Gokudera. _"Lagian kamu nggak ada janjian sama pacarmu apa? Sekarang 'kan malam Minggu…"_

"Tapi, Gokudera… aku 'kan jomblo…"

KRIK

Hening berkepanjangan.

_"Hahaha! Iya ya kamu 'kan jomblo. Aku lupa. Kasihan banget mblo! Hahaha!"_

"Tapi… Gokudera juga 'kan jomblo…"

"_Egh!"_ Sesuatu tiba-tiba terasa menohok Gokudera. _"Memangnya kalau aku jomblo kenapa?! Masalah?!" _Dan entah kenapa Gokudera jadi sewot sendiri.

"Err… kalau Gokudera jomblo, aku juga jomblo, gimana kalau kita jadian aja? Eh, maaf salah ketik kata _author_-nya…"

MIIING

Hening berkepanjangan _season_ dua.

"_BODOOOOOOH!"_ Lalu suara telepon ditutup penuh napsu terdengar.

"EEEH?! GOKUDERA JANGAN TUTUP TELEPONNYA! KALAU KAMU TUTUP TELEPONNYA TERUS NASIB AKU GIMANA? DIMAKAN SAMA HANTU? GOKUDERAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end of omake**

**XD**


End file.
